Eyes of the Past
by Video Game Fanatic
Summary: Don't ask me where I got the title, I don't even know. PG for violence later on. Just read if you want to know what happens, I don't feel like a summary right now


This whole story is based on a weird dream I had. So, please, don't tell me it makes no sense. I'll tell you right now that it makes more sense than my dream did. Sorry if they're kinda out of character; I haven't watched the show in a long time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I SEE you're back." Giovanni observed. "Did you catch me a rare Pokemon, or are you reesigning from your posts?"  
  
Jessie tried to smile, as if it were a joke, but it didn't work so well. Her smile made her look more nervous than before; it was the same for James and Meowth.  
  
"We were just checking in, letting you know of our progress." She said.  
  
"What progress have you three even made?" Giovanni sounded slightly amused, but they might've gotten his emotion confused with exasperation.  
  
"None, yet." James admitted. "However, we have made several close calls with catching Pikachu!"  
  
If they could see the face of their boss, perhaps Jessie and James would have been more worried. However, his face was enclosed in shadows where no expressions showed. "Then why are you even in Viridian City?"  
  
The two looked at each other, then at Meowth. They didn't exactly think of that earlier.  
  
"Uh, the twerps we've been after are here as well." James grinned cheesily.  
  
"Okay, then." Giovanni swung his chair around, so they could now see only his back. Smiling slightly to himself, he added: "You are dismissed."  
  
They seemed happy to leave. After they had scattered out of his meeting room, Giovanni turned back around. Persian leaped onto his lap, and, grinning, he started to stroke his Pokemon.  
  
"Perhaps I'll send a team that's more... able to get these silly kids."  
  
  
"HERE WE are, in Viridian City once again." Brock looked up from the map as he saw the familiar buildings come back into focus.  
  
"Why are we here again?" Misty sounded a little tired, they had been walking non-stop that day. "We've already been her at least three or four times."  
  
"It's the easiest route to get back home." Ash shrugged. "My mom invited us home for the holidays after all."  
  
"Can't we at least stop at the Pokemon Center to rest? My feet are killing me!" Misty was once again complaining that they had travelled too much for a single day.  
  
With Ash and Brock being afraid of her in a bad mood, they agreed. It was getting late anyway, so they headed to spend the night at the center.  
  
  
  
JESSIE AND James were waiting. They had come up with their next brilliant plan to catch the elusive Pikachu. They couldn't wait to see how well it worked.  
  
"I think we'll get it this time." James whispered excitedly.  
  
"There's no way this plan could fail!" Jessie added.  
  
"It will fail if you two don't stop talking like that!" Meowth yelled up to them.  
  
The three of them were dressed up as Pokemon Groomers. They were waiting on the roadside for someone to stop and get their Pokemon groomed. Of course, there was one costumer they were looking forward to having.  
  
"Hey, you guys are roadside groomers, aren't you?" A little boy had stopped and was staring at them in awe. "Could you groom my Rattata for me?"  
  
"Beat it, kid." Jessie said rudely. "We're waiting for someone."  
  
The child humphed and walked away muttering about rude, uptight groomers these days.  
  
"Do you see them?" Meowth asked, jumping up. "We didn't have to set up shop in front of a hill!"  
  
"Yes, I do see someone." James said. "I think it's them. Yup, I see Pikachu."  
  
They smiled and prepared to act once more. As the twerps walked over the hill, Team Rocket put on big, fake grins and started to play their parts.  
  
"Hey, you have some wonderful Pokemon there!" Jessie said, disguising her voice.  
  
"You must let us groom this Pikachu!" James said, picking the Pokemon up. "It looks like it just trecked through a forest!"  
  
"But we just came through Viridian Fo-" Ash started to explain, but he was cut off.  
  
"Of course you did." Jessie said superficially. She walked behind James as he carried Pikachu over to their fake shop. "We have a lot of grooming to do!"  
  
"Is it just me, or are these guys familiar?" Misty whispered. "I think we've seen them before."  
  
"Yeah," Ash agreed in an undertone. "I think so too." Then he raised his voice. "I don't think Pikachu needs a groom. It looks just fine right now."  
  
"No, we insist." James said. "We'll just take him back into the grooming parlor, that's where we keep all of our supplies."  
  
"This is just a little suspicious." Brock commented.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Ash yelled. "I just figured out who you two are!"  
  
Off went their disguises, proving Ash's suspicions to be correct. Jessie, James and Meowth laughed as they started fleeing as fast as they could. Of course, they were yelling behind them.  
  
"I think you guys prepared for trouble!" Jessie shouted.  
  
"And I'll say you made it double!" James added.  
  
"To protect the world from devistation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"I forgot this line, so I'm skipping it!"  
  
"Jesse"  
  
"James"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
"Hey, you furball, you stole my line!" Jesse kicked the cat down and kept running.  
  
"I'm actually glad it ended early." Misty added. She and the other two were, naturally, running after Team Rocket.  
  
They rounded another corner, only to end up behind the Viridian Gym. Team Rocket was nowhere in sight.  
  
"I can't believe it! We lost them!" Ash yelled in frustration.  
  
"Looks like they got us this time." Brock sounded defeated.  
  
"No, they don't have us yet. We're going to save Pikachu."  
  
"Be reasonable." Misty sighed. "We have no leads, and no idea where they could be."  
  
"Then we'll have to find some clues."  
-------------------------------------------------  
I don't feel like writing anymore. Maybe I'll continue it later. 


End file.
